Aliah's Discovery
by MvAFanForever
Summary: OK, this is quite a long chapter and won't make that much sense if you don't read the other chapters. I'm sorry, I meant to put it as chapter 7! I'm so stupid :P


I laid across the white bed again, while Dr. Cockroach adjusted the straps on the wired helmet. He tapped in a few words on the keyboard and the helmet shook alive. He placed it on my head. I poked it gingerly, unable to swallow my fear.  
He let out a loud manic laugh and the air was suddenly filled with smoke, and a massive flare of pain on the back of my head. I sat up and rubbed it, letting out a frustrated sigh. On the other side of the computer-like machine was masses of paper crawling out, with green scribbles printed confusingly. He read them like a book and sat on his chair, a puzzled look on his face.  
'Did you know,' he announced, looking at me straight into my eyes, 'that you are a really strange person, my dear'  
'Well,' I shrugged, 'you can't exactly talk'  
He chuckled and threw the paper behind him. He massaged his brow and came to sit next to me. 'What's wrong at the moment, Aliah'  
'Nothing,' I grunted. He shook his head and explained everything.

It turns out, after all, that my entire life is just a big gigantic let-down. Seriously. All my life there's been a pattern - my life started out hopeful, being let into a new world with a sister and a brother and two parents - but I was sent to an adoption home. I was pretty and cute and lovable - but I was bullied. I was a bit smarter than the others when I was little - yet the teachers didn't believe in me. I moved up the ziggurat into three higher grades altogether - I was bullied because of my age again. When I became deputy I was popular and loved, like a favourite teacher - and then I left everyone and I was sent to England, leaving behind my 'fans' if you could call them that. Which I think you could. Anyway, England was OK, I met Skye, a beautiful smart girl and she was my best mate - but I left her to come back to America and school was over. My sister was gone also. Another minor let-down is that git Lorenzo, who dumped me in the most romantic place ever imaginable. My life could have been so much more, apparently. I wasn't doing anything wrong, it was just luck. Yet Dr. Cockroach doesn't believe in luck, so what is he saying exactly? That I meant for my life to go wrong? What could my life had been like? And how was the past going to effect the future? It could change.  
I could change it.  
'I'm sorry I dumped this all on you,' I said. I lied on my side and started to weep pathetically. Luckily Dr. Cockroach has a soft spot, and took pity on me. He patted my hip and said, 'I think what would help you feel more good about yourself would be you having more company'  
I stood and fell into the chair. 'Company with who, exactly? Well, welcome to the list, please take a seat, it'll be an annoying ride. The first station would be Link, and you know that he's too busy playing cards with B.O.B, which leads to my second station, a particularly thick one. Anyway. Susan is great and everything, but she's too busy with her kids, and Paul is as well. My sister is always sleeping or scratching herself. And you're the only one who spends time with me, yet you're with my sister as well. So who is going to be with me then? Who will be MY company'  
'Oh, I don't know,' he sat on the arm of the chair next to me, his legs crossed. 'Another monster, about your age, maybe'  
I looked into his amber eyes. I saw my own in his. 'What do you mean?' 'Let's just say,' he pressed something into my hand, 'that I ''Overheard'' Monger talking about another female monster, according to legend the last female in a few centuries. But let's just say I overheard that, understand?' He grinned and opened the door for me. I left, feeling pretty hopeful.

I skipped the meals through the day. I borrowed Link's heavy weights and trained in the main area all day. Link started throwing food at me, aiming for my mouth, so I took a raw fish in my mouth and spat it right out, the soggy tail slapping his murky green cheek. I giggled playfully and started lifting the weights with my feet, my arms pink. 'You're in a pretty good mood,' said Link. 'What were you up to in the doc's room? Anything I should know about'  
I rolled my eyes. 'He just helped me out, that's all'  
Link walked over to me, a pack of cards behind his back. 'In what way, ''Helped'  
'Socially'  
'In what way, ''Socially'  
'He helped me out with my social problems. I need more company, apparently'  
'In what way '  
'A new monster has been sighted, so shut your mouth! I know whatever I say sounds completely wrong, but it's not what you think'  
B.O.B wobbled over to Link. 'What are you guys talking about'  
'Grown up stuff, B.O.B,' said Link. B.O.B, who doesn't know in fact that he is nearing sixty, whined to Link and I. 'But I want to knowww'  
'Wait a few years, buddy. Then we'll tell you,' I swapped the weights to my arms again. 'Okay,' and he grabbed Link's arm to play catch with him.  
I scratched my chin suspiciously. What exactly did Link think that was going on with me and the doc? And when would the new female monster make an appearence? 


End file.
